


Downpour

by jaemluv



Series: CIX Drabbles [5]
Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Self-Reflection, Open to Interpretation, Short, crying in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluv/pseuds/jaemluv
Summary: jinyoung steps onto the roof, and feels cold raindrops hit his skinor jinyoung thinking in the rain (no, really)(lowercase intended)
Series: CIX Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078679
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know i literally just said i hated short fics like two days ago but it’s one in the morning and i’m projecting (as usual)
> 
> also i love the sweet comments that y’all have been leaving:(( thanks for indulging in whatever comes out of my notes app with me ahaha
> 
> enjoy:)  
> [unedited]

jinyoung steps onto the roof, and feels cold raindrops hit his skin

it’s late and he didn’t put on a jacket, but he keeps walking, stopping tentatively in the middle of the concrete

he hears the distant rumbling of thunder

jinyoung doesn’t know how long it’s in raining, _pouring_ , but he doesn’t mind, it’s a bit therapeutic in a way

so he stands there, wind blowing and clothes sopping wet, sticking to him with moisture 

_it hasn’t been like this in a while_

he hums, looking up at the sky, not bothering to cover his eyes

clouds are kind of like people, jinyoung thinks; taking in everything until they can’t anymore and they have no choice but to let it all out

so he cries

small sobs leaving chapped lips, and warm tears mixing with cold rain

and he lets it out

**Author's Note:**

> jinyoung feels his chest swell in relief


End file.
